2 years later, a party, and a few random things
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: First ever Fanfic! Sakura comes back 2 years after she left the village, because of her parents' death. Ino holds a party for her, and problems begin to pop up. random things...SasuXSaku?Undecided. DISCONTINUED
1. 2 years later

_Okay guys this is my first ever fanfic...._

_I've been reading a lot of fanfics and I finally decided to write one! _

_Okay, It's not that good since I'm a beginner fanfic writer, the pairing is still indecided, but I'm thinking, Sakura and Sasuke. =D_

_Yes I did change Sakura's Appearance, I was being random._

_I change aa few things so....yeah...just imagine her how you want her to look like...lol.... _

_Please read and review. I do not own Naruto_

**Ch.1: 2 years Later**

Sakura took a long look at herself in the mirror. It has been two years since she left her village. Two years since her parents had died. The incident had given her the decision to leave the village and set off training on her own. She did come across a relative, she's never known. Only that time did she learn that she was under a transformation jutsu, powerful beyond others.

The reason behind this, it's still a mystery. The jutsu did wear off. Her once pink hair turned dark brown and her emerald green eyes turned into chocolate colored ones. Her skin was a beautiful flesh pink. Although, her hair did change, the pink was still visible through the highlights that formed. She wasn't surprised at all, seeing as her mother had similar characteristics.

"It's about time you returned to the Hidden Leaf, may I say." she turned to her aunt, the relative she didn't know she had, and sighed. she rarely even sees her, and when she does, she never answers the questions she's asked her.

"I guess your right, but...tell me about our family," The kunoichi insisted. "Tell me why mother and father never told me about our clan." her aunt frowned at her request. She realized how similar her aunt is to her mother, but is far more immature.

"Alright," she said defeated. "Well, our clan, your mother's clan, holds the secret to a very powerful jutsu. The power is hidden in our voices. Whenever we sing, we can bring to life whatever we imagine. It's real not a genjutsu," she pointed out when she noticed the look on Sakura's face. "You can't just use chakra to stop it, the only way to stop it is when the song, is finished. And apart from that, you, as the heir of the clan, is born with beauty beyond others. Why do you think your parents placed you under a powerful transformation jutsu?"

Sakura couldn't speak. She's been training all this time, just to find out that she has an ability that no other shinobi or kunoichi can do. What the hell?ཀ Even Lady Tsunade didn't see that a jutsu was placed on her. Wow. Sakura stood up, grabbed her belongings, placed them in a bag, and waved goodbye to her aunt.

She was excited to see what has become of the Hidden Leaf. More over, Sasuke, Naruto, and all of the rookie nine.

* * *

"AAGGHHHཀཀ" Naruto was about to pass out, due to starvation. His stomach has been begging for food since this morning. He never did eat breakfast, because he couldn't. His sensei, Kakashi, had called up team seven earlier, before the sun even rose. To what reason, he would hate to know why. Everyone, but Kakashi, appeared.

He looked around, Sasuke, who came back to the village two years ago, was leaning on a tree, as usual. The other faggot, Sai, well...he looks like a freaking statue. He wasn't doing anything. His stomach growled once more.

"Hey Sasukeཀ Do you have any food?" he asked, his comrade. Sasuke didn't bother to speak or look at the idiot calling out to him.

"You should've eaten breakfast, then." Naruto turned to Sai who smiled at him. It freaked him out, whenever he'd do that.

"You know, I miss Sakura-chan. Even with her incredible, strength and hot temper, at least I can talk to her, actually making conversation." his other two teammates looked at him, when he mention Sakura's name.

"Shut up dobeཀ" Sasuke finally said. He could swear he heard Naruto's stomach growl again. As usual, the blonde was getting on his nerves again. Apart from that, he hated the fake smile the ex-anbu kept giving them. He slightly turned his head, recognizing the chakra that's given off by his sensei.

Kakashi appeared on a tree limb, one that Sasuke was already looking at. It was only then did Naruto and Sai look up. Naruto, who was already pissed, walked up to him.

"Kakashi senseiཀ This better be goodཀ You owe me breakfastཀ" he yelled. This wasn't the first time Kakashi has been late to an "important" meeting.

"You shouldn't be upset, Naruto, you'll never guess who's here," Kakashi said. His three students looked up at him confused. He sighed, "I mean, Sakura's back."

Naruto stuttered, "Ss-ss-Sakura-chan?" he charged to his sensie and began to choke him, literally. "Where is she? Is she here? When did she get back?"

Kakashi pulled the blonde away from him and tried to catch his breath. Naruto had choked him with chakra infused hands, without realizing it. Though, he never did have good chakra control. It could've been an accident.

"She's in the Hokage's office. You'll be surprised how much she's changed."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her old teacher, one of the legendary sannin, and bowed respectfully, "Tsunade-sama." the Hokage greeted her, in turn, with a surprised look on her face.

"You've changed so much since you left. Your hair, your eyes, everything. How is that?" she asked, curiously. She wouldn't have recognized her student, if it wasn't for her chakra. She sensed it immediately, as soon as she entered the village gates.

"Well, it's a long story," Sakura began to explain her journey, along with the story of how she came to learn of the jutsu placed on her. She tried to make the story as short as she could, without leaving out the important details.

"I see, it's interesting how powerful your parents are. No one knew that they were shinobi as well. Even I could not sense the jutsu," Tsunade said after listening to her student.

At that moment, Team seven walked in the room with Naruto leading them. He looked around searching for Sakura, and only then did he realize the beauty in front of him. He had no clue who she was, but even the other two, Sasuke and Sai, were astounded. Kakashi who stood next to Naruto, was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Narutoཀ" Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly. She never actually planned it, but she missed the knucklehead. She was afraid to embrace the other two, and it was easy to see why.

"You know me?" he asked dumbfounded. Sakura gave him a questioning look. She thought, Kakashi would've told him about her. Sai and Sasuke had their mouths hanging slightly open. Naruto turned to his male teammates, "Hey check it outཀ This pretty lady knows who I amཀ In your face Sasukeཀ Guess you're not the only one girls keep stalkingཀ She's even prettier than Sakuraཀ"

Sakura twitched. _What's this idiot trying to say?__ཀ __That I'm ugly__ཀ __Or I used to be?__ཀ_ Her hands balled into fist, trying to control her temper. Too late. She punched Naruto's cheek with infused chakra hands and sent him crashing out through the walls of the Hokage Tower.

"What was that for?ཀ" she heard Naruto yell out from the distance.

"What do you think you idiotཀ You have the nerve to call me uglyཀ" Sakura yelled back. Her temper was rising with each word the blonde said. She thought he would've recognized her voice or chakra. They were by far the only characteristics that haven't changed at all. Looks like her temper is still the same as well. The idiot is still and idiot.

"Hey uglyཀ Looks like you're not so ugly anymore," she sent a death glare towards Sai, who must've finally realized who she is. He tried to back off but the door behind him was already closed. This time, though, Sakura managed to control her temper, which was already fading. Naruto was unconscious on the other side of the building.

* * *

"Your personality haven't changed one bit, Sakura," Kakashi told his student. They were headed to one of the small restaurants to get barbeque, to celebrate her homecoming.

"Well, I guess it all just came back to me," she smiled and later on glared at Naruto. "Anyways, enough about me, what about you guys?" they looked at each other, not replying to her question. "Well? Are you gonna answer?ཀ"

"Uhmm, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, afraid of what will happen to each of them. "Hinata and I are going out." he smiled.

Sakura squealed, "Finallyཀ Do you have any idea how long Hinata's had feeling for youཀ I'm so happy for both of you."

"Sai, well he's still painting as usual. Nothing changed," he continued. The blonde leaned to whisper in her ear, "he still does that freaky fake smile, it's still creeps the hell outta me."

Sakura giggled, "What about you Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her as if he didn't know who she was talking to.

Naruto replied for him, "Teme is going out with Karin." This news, surprised Sakura, but she didn't show the emotions building up inside of her. She just smiled and told him she was happy for them. The four boys looked at her as if she was someone they didn't know.

"Sakura is there anyone in your love life right now?" They all deepened their stares, when Kakashi asked her this question. Sakura, didn't know what to say. The only guy she's ever been (and still is) interested in is Sasuke.

"Well...There have been plenty of men who have asked me out, but, I just don't have time for that kind of silly stuff." she said. They didn't have time to ask anymore questions. Ino ran up to them and gave Sakura a long glance.

"Hey Forehead....without the forehead..." she said. The two girls embraced each other, talking about what they missed. "I have to admit, you features have improved, but I'm still the better girl."

"Whatever, so what's new pig?" Sakura asked. They entered the restaurant and took a table.

"No wayཀ Shikamaru? I thought you hated the way he calls you troublesome?" Kakashi ordered for them as the girls chattered. Sasuke, who's been quiet, couldn't help but glance at Sakura. Her new style in clothing help bring out the features he's never seen before.

"Party at my house Tomorrow" Ino screamed out loud.

* * *

_Finally! Finished the first chapter. I know it's not that long, I can't write continuously, my hand does get tired._

_I hope you like it! Read and Review!!! _


	2. The party

_Hey guys! its chapter two of my first ever fan fiction_

_and like i said before, everything is random and it just popped in my mind...lol_

_well i hope you like it_

_i do not own naruto._

Ch.2 The Party

Sakura sat at the edge of Ino's bed watching her pick out clothes for the party. She told her that she had picked out an outfit just for the beautiful kunoichi. Sakura actually loved it. It was a chocolate brown, strapless dress, to match her eyes. It landed just above her knees with a pink ribbon tied around it with brown polka dots. Ino also gave her matching heels.

Ino wore a sky blue sundress and she placed both Sakura and her hair down, slightly curled. They walked downstairs helping Kurenai-sensei with the food, while waiting for the rest of their guests.

"You two look gorgeous," Kurenai complimented them. They thanked her. "By the way, do mind if we use your backyard Ino? I mean us adults?" Ino immediately agreed, not thinking about what could possibly happen there.

There was a knock on the door, fifteen minutes later. Ino opened the door and the rest of the rookie nine entered along with other guests. Sakura, who was still in the kitchen, decided to check on who came. She stepped into the large living room only to meet the intense stares of her comrades. Sasuke was the last to turn his head away from Sakura. The adults arrived an hour later and decided to play poker in the backyard.

"Sakuraཀ You look completely different! You look amazingཀ" Ten-Ten screamed to Sakura. She told her about how Neji and her were going out and how it all began. All Sakura could do was listen. If she ever interrupted Ten-ten, she's sure to hear more than she intended to.

"Hey guysཀ" Everyone turned to the slightly drunk Ino. She had at least seven shots of liquor. Shikamaru tried to support her balance whilst she swayed as she walked. Kiba, who sat on the carpet, tried to stifle his laugh at the scene in front of him.

"I meant the girls! I need to talk to the girls!" She corrected herself. Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Shikamaru moved out of the group of girls and muttered something about how troublesome his girlfriend is.

The guys just watched as Ino dragged the girls into the kitchen and wondered what could be so important that Ino wanted to talk about.

~ In The Kitchen ~

The girls, each took a glass of the cocktail and made themselves feel comfortable. Ino wanted to talk to them about an important matter. She paced, and walked, obviously deep in thought.

"Okay! Every one of you, you all know what's going on right?" Ino asked. Everyone but Sakura nodded. She was confused and had no complete idea what her friend was talking about.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Right, I forgot, you're still single forehead!" Sakura ignored the teasing and listened. "For the past three weeks, we've noticed some major changes in our relationships. Neji has been ignoring Ten-ten far more than he should be. Naruto well, he's still an idiot, so he still thinks Hinata and him are going out as friends only. Though, Hinata is already committed to the relationship." She mumbled as she talked.

"Shino cancels every date he has with Temari. And Shika . . . he says he's pissed at me. Though I have no idea why, I haven't done anything out of the ordinary." She looked down with teary eyes. "They all disappear every once in a while without letting us know where they're going."

"That's right!" Hinata said. She was looking down as well. "Naruto-kun is always leaving during our dates. He tells me it's something important, but that's every date for the past three weeks." She had anger in her eyes. For the first time, Sakura could see the fierce side of the shy Hyuuga.

"It's a simple solution," they all looked at Sakura, wondering what solution she has to solve their problem. "Just ignore them. If they ignore you, they must think that you'll keep following them, wondering what they're up to."

"I still don't understand, get to the point already," Temari ushered.

"It's like this: The guys are obviously after some other girl, and it's possible it's the same girl. So, all you have to do is get their attention, by ignoring them. No speaking, talking, saying hi, kissing, or any contact. Let them know you're upset. Show them you can go on with life without them." Sakura's explanation made sense.

The beautiful kunoichi smirked, "First things first, kick them out of your party, only your boyfriends. Have fun. And second, flirt with other guys to make them jealous."

"Sakura? Is there something else you have planned? Like, I don't know, Sasuke-kun?" Ino's question caused Sakura to turn scarlet. She shook her head, calming herself.

"Maybe," She simply replied.

* * * * *

"Jerks! GET OUT NOW!" The girls pushed their partners out of Ino's house with force. They were simply playing a game of chess, until interrupted by the raging anger of their girlfriends. Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sasuke, and a few others. watched with fear as Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Shino were thrown out of the house. One minute the girls were having fun, and the next, they were boiling with anger.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, "I wonder what those idiots did this time." he was slightly amused and, though he didn't want to admit it, he was frightened by the anger the girls gave off. He too, was clueless about why the girls acted that way.

Sakura, who was in the kitchen, acting as if she had no idea what happened, finally walked back into the living room. She tried to hide the smirk forming in her lips. She walked up to her best friend and whispered near her ear, "Time to start Operation: Mess with the Guys." Ino nodded and sat down on the floor, next to Sasuke. If Sakura was trying to get him jealous, she wanted Shikamaru jealous as well. The difficult part was trying to flirt with a cold, hearted guy, who happens to have a crazy girlfriend. The rest of the girls sat down, as well.

Sakura sat down next to Kiba and began whispering to him. Every word she said caused the Inuzuka to flush red. She then, moved her legs in between his, catching everyone's attention, including the Uchiha. Ino, took hold of his hand and distracted him from watching the ominous scene. She placed her head on his chest and gave him a tight embrace.

"W-What the h-hell is g-going on here?" Kakashi swayed as he walked, supported by Anko. Obviously, he was drunk. "Get a room you two," He pointed to Sakura and Kiba, who both blushed furiously. "And Ino, don't try to seduce someone who has a crazy girlfriend. But I don't blame you if you're tired of someone who calls you troublesome, far more than he calls you by your first name."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't complain at all at the mention of his girlfriend, and her being totally insane and crazy. He just felt sorry for the girl. They did work together for a while, but she got very over-protective.

"Ten-ten, Temari, what happened to Shino and Neji?" he continued. They must've ditched you and went off to fuck someone else."

"Actually, we kicked them out." they both replied. Temari went to flirt with Sai, while Ten-ten tried to grab Gaara's attention. Gaara, who ditched his responsibilities as the Kazekage, only came to the party because his sister dragged him into it. Kankuro was out on a mission, and therefore, he had to take his brother's place.

_Stupid, perverted idiot._ Sakura thought. She tried to ignore her sensei and continued to flirt with the Inuzuka. "Kakashi- sensei, why don't you just fuck off and leave us alone," everyone was surprised at the language Sakura used on her sensei.

"Whatever. Why don't you teens play...uh..what's that game again?" Kakashi began to ask himself questions. "Oh right! 'Who is?' the stupid game Ino made up." He was pulled out of the house by Anko. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai followed after them.

"Perverts," Ino muttered. She knew that the adults weren't just playing a stupid game of poker. She turned to the group and smiled. The game she created is by far the most interesting game she ever created. She laughed to herself, "Here." She pulled out a basket from the nearby bookshelf, containing small peices of paper. "Each paper has a question and an action. Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from the basket. She read the writing to herself, then spoke out loud, "Question: Who is the hottest guy in the room? Action: Every guy must remove their shirt to prove that they are the hottest. Whoever guesses correctly may kiss the person they answered. I choose Kiba."

Kiba smirked, noticing the sudden burst of chakra from Sasuke. The others didn't seem to notice this flare of anger. He never thought the Uchiha had his eyes set on Sakura.

* * *

_Well i hope you liked it!_

_oh and i'm still trying to decide who should be paire dwith Sakura _

_Read and Review_


	3. Breakup

_Well this is the third chapter!_

_It's random, and sad =(_

_Read and Review_

_i do not own Naruto_

Ch. 3 Breakup

~ The Guys ~

"Well?" Naruto asked for the fiftieth time in the past minute. His mind was still thinking of what he could've done that caused Hinata to get so furious. He waited impatiently for Shino's reply. He had sent one of his bugs to keep watch over what was happening in the house.

"They're playing a game, apparently, all the other guys removed their shirts," his reply caused the other three to remain frozen in their places. Their anger began to flare. "Don't go anywhere," Shino said as they were about to charge into the party.

"My girlfriend is in there, flirting with a bunch of idiotic morons," Neji whispered in anger. "I didn't think Ten-ten could do this to me."

"Hey, hey! Shino what's Hinata doing?" Naruto asked, even more impatient that before.

~ The Party ~

"Yes! Point for me!" Ten-ten yelled. She, of course, voted for Gaara. He turned out far more muscular than the rest, while Kiba and Sasuke tied for second. Sasuke had claimed he was more muscular than Kiba. Kiba argued he was better than Sasuke. The argument went on until the girls unanimously declared Gaara as the winner.

"No, kiss for you," Temari laughed. Ten-ten hesitated, knowing very well than her boyfriend was watching them. She went against her will and gave Gaara a quick peck on the lips. She could already feel the anger rising from Neji in the far distance.

"Okay, Gaara, your turn to pick a piece of paper." Ino said. She handed the basket to the Kazekage. He took a piece of paper and, just as Sakura did, read it to himself and then spoke out loud.

"Which girl has the creamiest legs?" Every guy turned to look at Sakura, who blush in return.

"I choose Sakura!" The all said, including Sasuke. He glared at Kiba and Kiba glared back.

"Hey! No fair! What about us?" Ino muttered, angrily. All the girls nodded, in agreement. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her friends' reaction. "You have to choose a different person other than her. Well... only one person can choose her. and since Gaara won he can choose first."

Gaara smirked as all the other shinobi disagreed, "I choose Sakura." He walked up to her and sat next to her. She gave a quick glance at Sasuke, who was obviously putting up an act to appear uninterested.

Kiba chose Ino, Sai chose Temari, while Sasuke chose Ten-ten. Each girl slightly pulled up the skirts of their dresses to reveal their legs. Sakura, of course, who, after the transformation changed, has the creamiest legs. She had no choice but to kiss Gaara on the lips. Kiba and Sasuke were boiling with rage as the two locked lips.

Sakura excused herself from the game and headed into the kitchen. Hinata was sitting on the counter and took a sip off her cocktail. Sakura sat down next to her, watching Lee and Chouji stuff food from Ino's refrigerator into their mouths. They were having a contest on who could eat the most food. Lee took the challenge not wanting to back out from the dare.

"They're watching us, and their getting impatient," Hinata whispered. "Shino sent one of his bugs to check up on your game. Neji tried to use his Byakugan, but your barrier blocked him from checking up on me."

"Naruto must be worried," Sakura laughed, looking down on the table. "He probably hasn't stopped annoying the others. You're lucky you have Naruto as your boyfriend. Although, he is still an idiot." the two girls laughed.

"I'm sure Sasuke will realize his true feelings soon enough," Hinata said. She looked back towards the door to the living room, as if he was there.

"I doubt that. He already has a girlfriend... oh well! Time to wrap up the party." The game stopped after a few rounds and everyone headed home except for Sakura and Hinata. They planned to sleep over in Ino's house.

"I sure hope Ten-ten and Temari are okay," Hinata said.

* * * * *

Ten-ten and Temari walked out of Ino's house to head back to their homes. Temari was staying at a nearby hotel along with his brother, who left earlier than they did. The main reason they were in the Hidden Leaf was because the Hokage had asked them to asists teams on missions.

They stopped walking when they were faced with the four boys they kicked out of the house, "Party's over huh?" Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Whatever," Ten-ten said, dragging Temari. They walked past them only to be stopped by Neji.

"I know what you did. Why?" He asked. Ten-ten began to feel guilty, but remembered all the times he ignored her and canceled on their dates.

"Why? You're asking me why? Maybe if you paid more attention all of you would know why!" The two girls stomped away from them and headed home. They left the boys feeling more confused than before.

~The Next Day ~

Sakura walked on the streets of the village. Every once in a while she could feel the stares given off by the onlookers. She didn't really know where she was headed off to. Her parents left her their home and a few belongings, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved from across the street. He ran towards her, "Sakura-chan, have you seen Hinata?" Sakura could see the sincerity on his voice, but Hinata specifically asked her not to tell him where she was.

"I'm sorry Naruto, right now she doesn't wish to see you." His face fell the moment she said those words. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. After all we were only going out as friends," He laughed, but there was sadness hidden in his voice.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled. "How could you think that?! Hinata loves you more than just as a friend! Why do you think she's so upset?"

~ Ino ~

Ino sat on her balcony, thinking of no one, but her boyfriend. He hasn't spoken to her since the party, but she wasn't going to be the first to speak. The whole point was to ignore them until they admit where they're always off to. She knew the guys were after another girl, but who could it be?

"Ino," she was startled by Shikamaru's voice. He was sitting on her rooftop and she never even felt his presence. She didn't really want to speak to him, but the guilt building up inside of her was too much. The only reason why she didn't run to him and give him a hug was because he was keeping secrets from her. They promised each other that there would be no secrets in their relationship.

"Oh, it's you," she tried to sound unsurprised that he was there. "What do you want?" she asked casually.

"I want to know what your problem is. You kicked us out last night without letting us know why. Your creating an even bigger problem by not letting us know," he wasn't demanding when he asked her, but it was clear that he was desperate to know.

"You know, for someone like you, I would've thought you knew better. But I guess I was wrong, you're just like all the other jerks on the world. I'm sorry, but...this relationship just isn't working out." Ino turned away to avoid his eyes.

"So you're saying..."

"It's over." She left him alone and closed the door behind her. Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

~ Ten-ten ~

"What is it?!" Neji asked once more. He grabbed Ten-ten's wrists and did not let go. "I know you well enough to know you won't flirt with some other guys just because you felt like it."

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Tell me why. You promised no secrets."

"I'm not the one keeping secrets. Just like you said, no secrets. There wouldn't be any if we weren't in this relationship." her eyes began to water as she spoke. Each word she said were tearing her heart to pieces. She knew where the conversation would end. And she was afraid.

"Fine! We're done then," Neji turned to leave but stopped, "Just so you know, I'm doing this for you, because I thought you loved me, just as I do to you."

~Temari~

Shino stood in front of Temari, not letting her pass. He, just like all the other guys, wanted to know why she was so upset. "I don't want to waste time dealing with something like this. I have far more important matters to deal with. At least explain."

"Of course you do. You always do. For the past three weeks, there's always something important that you have to do. Why can't you just come out and say it?!" Temari's anger was rising each second that passed.

"Say what? There's nothing to say."

"I'm sick of this. There's no way this relationship will work out if you're keeping things from me. I don't want to do this anymore." She cried.

"Fine. I just hope you're happy with your decision."

"I'm not, and for the past weeks, I haven't been. Maybe you have."

* * *

_It's sad i know =(_

_oh and i finally decided to pair up Sakura with Sasuke_

_i hope you liked it_

_Read and Review!_


	4. Complicated

**_Chapter 4's up! lol_**

**_it's still random....kinda sad...it took me a while coz of my school work_**

**_srry about that....lol.....anyways:_**

**_I do not own Naruto_**

**_I did write the song in here.....it was just something i pulled out of my mind while i was writing_**

**_Read and Review!_**

**Ch.4: Complicated**

~ Sakura~

Sakura gave all of her friends a comforting hug after hearing their breakups. She never exactly knew how it felt to have a break up, but from how Sasuke treated her before, it was probably near that level. It was worst for Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten. Hinata was sulking, as well, after hearing that Naruto still only thought of her as a friend.

"I guess this is my fault, I'm really sorry," Sakura apologized once more. The guilt inside of her was building up with each sob her friends made. They've been crying their hearts out, for the past hours.

"No it's not forehead. It's those dumb boys," Ino cried. Shikamaru never even asked her to come back to him. Neither did the others. They just immediately left after the girls broke up with them.

"The problem is, you know they're up to something...Find out what it is." Sakura said. "It's not that hard. All you need are new boyfriends and act like you've moved on." She turned to Ino who smirked.

"I've got it all covered."

* * * * * *

Kiba, Lee, Sai, Chouji, and Gaara stood in front of the four girls, confused. Ino called them earlier for and "important" meeting.

"Let's see... Sai?" Sai turned to look at Sakura, emotionless, as usual. "Do you mind pretending to be Temari's boyfriend?" Her question caught him off guard. For once he was actually showing his emotions.

"Why?!" he asked.

"You see... she broke up with Shino yesterday and well, you should know the rest." He groaned, but eventually agreed. Lee was paired up with Ten-ten, Kiba with Hinata, Chouji with Ino, and Gaara with Sakura. Kiba nearly threw a fit when Sakura chose Gaara, but chose to remain silent.

Chouji, who was there by coincidence, was happy to help Ino. Although, it meant trouble between him and his best friend. He too has noticed the changes in Shikamaru. He nearly forgot the main reason why he was there, "Right! I almost forgot. Lady Hokage sent me here. We have a mission."

* * * * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shino were all gathered in Tsunade's office. There was an awkward silence in the room. Each of the girls were holding on to their new "Boyfriends." Kakashi and Yamato just watched as the silence dragged on.

"So," Sakura began. She tried to come up with a perfect way to make Sasuke jealous, "Gaara-kun, I'd really love to see how the Sand village is like these days." Gaara smiled at what she said, even though it was clear she was only acting.

"I'd love to show you, maybe after we finish the mission? Sakura-koi." He replied. She smiled, but a faint blush was showing on her cheeks. She could feel the chakra flow coming from Sasuke, and judging by the sudden jolt, he was definitely jealous.

Kakashi, who realized what was going on decided to play along, "Gaara, Sakura, are there any wedding plans included in this?" Everyone grew silent at what he said. Sakura, of course, already knew what he was doing.

"What ar----"

"Actually, Gaara-kun hasn't talked to me about that yet," She interrupted the Kazekage. "Hopefully, he will." Sasuke's jealousy was rising with each second that passed. He wanted to attack Gaara right then and there, but he wasn't about to let his true self loose.

"Ooh!" Ino yelled, "I call maid of honor!" She wasn't quite sure what to do, but she wasn't about to be left out of the conversation. "Chouji and I will be partners!"

Tsunade walked in that minute and had to shove her way pass the large group. Shizune decided to remain in the back afraid of being crushed.

"Alright, I know I said all of you are here for a mission." Everyone nodded. "Well, I decided that rather than a mission, I'll send you on a vacation."

"What?!" All the guys yelled at the same time the girls screamed in delight. They all thanked Tsunade and each gave her a tight embrace. Sakura was glad that instead of starting off with missions, her homecoming begins with a vacation.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama." She embraced her teacher. She was like a second mother to her. The thought caused her emotional pain but didn't show it. She knew her friends would be concerned if she went back to being gloomy and sad.

"I just want you to make a new start," she winked. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize she was talking about Sasuke and her. Her face heated up just at the thought.

"It's a bit impossible. I mean Karin is his girlfriend and you know just how crazy she gets when it comes to Sasuke," she whispered. They both laughed, causing the others to look at them strangely. "Sorry." she smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand, and left.

~Ino~

"I'll see you at the front gate okay?" Chouji waved goodbye to Ino. She turned around and began to walk the other way, towards her home. She didn't expect to see Shikamaru waiting for her at her front door.

She walked past him and into the house, but he followed, "You broke up with me for Chouji?" She stopped at the foot of her staircase and faced him. "Why? It seems odd to me that after the day you broke up with me, you and Chouji are suddenly together."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she merely replied.

"You have to. Because I won't stop until you tell me why. Was I doing something wrong? Or have you planned this from the beginning?" he was angry and upset. It wasn't normal for Shikamaru to let his emotions loose so quickly.

"You think that I planned this? Why in the world would I plan on letting myself be broken to pieces?!" She yelled, trying to hold back the tears. She ran to him and punched his chest over and over. Tear were streaming down her face.

She fell to her knees, unable to hold herself together. She cried and cried. Her tears just can't be stopped. After what Shikamaru did to her, and all their memories together. Every part of their relationship were lies. He must've felt sorry for her and decided to go out with her against his own will. Many thoughts filled her head.

"Ino, tell me what I did wrong then," she shook her head when he asked. She pulled herself together and stood up. Her whole body was weak, more importantly the pain in her heart was growing more and more.

"No, I was wrong." she walked away from him, but stopped. "I was wrong to think you were the right guy for me." she smiled, ignoring the pain. "I mean, a girl can only dream. But dreaming once is enough for me. I just can't bear the pain. I've lost track of reality, and it's about time I woke up from my sleep, so it's okay. You don't have to pinch me back to reality anymore. I get the message. You just aren't the one...I guess, you never were."

Shikamaru watched as Ino walked upstairs. He bit his lip in frustration, "I don't understand," he whispered to himself. "And I thought, we were..." he trailed off. Tears fell from his eyes, as he took from his pocket, a small red box. He then walked away, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest.

~At the Front Gate~

Sakura stood alone in the middle of the front gate. Everyone else were late. She's been standing there for almost half an hour waiting. Lady Tsunade specifically asked her to be there at least five minutes earlier than everyone else. After thirty minutes, no one else showed up...yet.

She began to sing to herself,

_I find it strange that I am on my own_

_The things I fear are all I ever see_

_The darkness grows with every step I take_

_And now the light is just too far to reach_

_Things just aren't what I expected_

_Life is just too hard for me to keep on moving_

_But I will face each challenge on my way_

_And maybe one day I'll find life's meaning_

_I'm trying my best to be a perfect person _

_I just can't seem to make it through_

_I'm trying my best to live a perfect life_

_But with each battle won there's always someone that I lose_

"I didn't know you can sing," Sakura immediately stopped the moment she heard Sasuke's voice. She was freaking out deep inside, but on the outside remained silent. She turned to look at him and smiled_._

"You're here early," she said sarcastically. She didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah... sorry about that," he replied, "Karin kinda held me back, she wanted to know where we were going."

"You didn't tell her," Sakura was surprised when he shook his head. "I'm glad." She admitted. "I- I mean that you'll finally be able to have a nice vacation without your girlfriend."

"What about you and Gaara?" he asked.

Sakura had to hesitate before answering, "Gaara and I. We're getting along really well." She lied. She wanted so much to tell him once more about her feelings for him. But she knew, she'd end up getting hurt like before.

"I, wanted to tell you..." he paused. "You look very beautiful." Sakura couldn't speak. The cold hearted Uchiha had just complimented her.

"Thank you," she said. Everyone else showed up at that moment. Sakura mentally cursed them for ruining their moment. They all waved goodbye to Tsunade and headed for their island destination.

* * *

**_Well dats it! hopefully the next chapter will be up soon_**

**_but if it takes a while it means im working on my school work_**

**_or im busy working on the plot of the manga i'm working on....lol_**

**_Thanks! hope you liked it_**

**_Read and Review_**


	5. More Problems, No Solution

_Chapter 5!!! YAY!!!_

_okay, i know it's short! sorry.. i was really busy with school work._

_and i'm still writing out the plot for my manga. =D_

_anyways. i coulldn't come up with a different title so.. yeah... and_

_i didn't have much to write about, i have four different stories i'm working on. and this one_

_is the only fanfic. lol. i'm actually trying to write an entire novel!!!_

_so anyways: i do not own Naruto_

**Ch.5: More Problems, No Solution**

The large group finally made it to their destination. It was a large inn/resort on an island. There were hot springs and pools. The girls' rooms were separated from the boys. When Sakura and Ino walked into their room, they were surprised at how luxurious it was. There were two large beds, one with purple covers and one with pink. The window was glass and there was a view of the ocean and a large grassy, open area. Sakura sat down on the pink bed, which was closer to the window and admired the beautiful scene.

"Sakura," Ino whispered from across the room. It was barely audible from the far distance in which she stood from her. Her eyes were beginning to water from the great depression that she felt.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She told Ino to sit next to her and talk about it. She already had a feeling that it was all about Shikamaru.

"Sakura, you know how I'm the heir to my family's clan?" Sakura nodded. "I decided to agree with the arrangement my parents made." She smiled to herself, but it was clear that she was still upset.

"What arrangement?" Sakura asked. She was already confused as it was.

"A wedding arrangement." Sakura stopped all her thoughts and her mind blanked out. Her best friend just told her that she wants to get married to someone she doesn't love. "I finally realized that, Shikamaru just wasn't for me. I thought he was, but after everything that's happened...I finally know how you felt when Sasuke had brought you down so many times."

"No!" Sakura yelled, "You can't do that! Shikamaru...he...the two of you...." she couldn't finish her sentences. "I don't want to see my best girl friend get married to someone she doesn't love. Shikamaru is... he loves you. I know he does."

Ino smiled, once more, bearing the pain in her chest. "You're wrong. We both were." She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and laughed, "You should go have fun. With everyone else. Sasuke might be waiting for you."

Sakura frowned. "Alright," she whispered and left. She knew Ino well enough that right now, she wanted to be alone.

* * * * * *

Sakura sat in the middle of the large, open, grassy area she saw from the bedroom window, earlier. The breeze was cool and it felt good sitting alone in such a peaceful place. It calmed all her senses. There was no one else there, which makes things even more peaceful.

She lay on the grass and closed her eyes. _The wind, the grass, it's all too familiar. It's so peaceful and..._

"Sakura," Sakura bolted out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice. He was already seated next to her and Sakura never noticed his presence. "Why are you all by yourself?"

"Oh, it's just...it's so peaceful. Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you, everyone was," he looked up at the sky. His thoughts were at a far distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"I'm thinking about how I can restore the Uchiha Clan. I mean I know I have Karin and all, but she's just not the right one." Sakura watched as he smiled. She's never seen him smile like that. It's like this time, he's not holding back any other emotions. "What are you looking at?" Sakura quickly turned her head, her face tomato red.

"Nothing!" she quickly defended. She sat back up ignoring what just happened. "Hey Sasuke? You wouldn't happen to know anything about what the guys have been up to do you?" She knew it would be a bad idea to ask him, but she had no choice.

"No." his reply caused a heavy brick to fall on her chest.

_He's so dense, but I'm glad to see he's getting along with everyone else. Even Sai is showing emotions, too._ She smiled to herself. "So, do you really think I'm pretty?"

Sasuke froze, realizing what Sakura had just asked. "Well, yeah. I mean after your transformation..."

"So you're saying that I was ugly before I transformed! And I thought you were nothing like Naruto! Oh well...guess I was wrong," she stomped off with a smile forming one her face.

~Ten-ten~

"Lee!" Ten-ten whispered behind a bush. Lee looked around but didn't see anyone, so he completely ignored it. He was too busy on another challenge by Chouji.

"LEE!" She yelled even louder. Lee finally saw her and apologized.

"Sorry Ten, what can I do for you? Has Neji done something wrong again?" he asked. In truth, he was really concerned. He's seen all of his comrades go through troubles, but Ten and the girls have gone through far more depression.

"Um. Well no, it's just that I haven't seen him at all," she said. She wanted to see him, and it seems that the more her longing grew, the more Neji tried to avoid her. It surprised her that the Hokage planned an entire vacation for everyone when in truth, it was mainly just for Sakura. She guessed it was because she, too, knew of the troubles they are faced with.

"I do not understand Ten. Why did you break up with him, when you love him?" Lee asked without looking at her. He seemed to focus his attention on something else.

"I don't know. It just seems like he's been hiding many things from me." Without realizing it, Neji's chakra was suddenly just above their location. He was standing on a large tree branch. She didn't know if he's been there the whole time listening to their conversation.

"Lee," he said. "Can you leave us alone, please?" He jumped down and landed right in front of Ten-ten. Lee nodded and left, continuing his search, for whatever it was he was looking for.

Ten stood there, motionless. She didn't know what to do or say. It was very unexpected that he would be there. It was unlike her to doze off and not notice his chakra. She was so used to it, that she would immediately know when he's nearby.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Were you listening?"

"It's not like you to not notice my presence," he said. "Is it true?" Ten-ten just looked him. She didn't want to answer. It's not as if he ever answered any of her questions.

"What? What's true? I have no idea what you're talking about." she really didn't. It could be the earlier conversation, or maybe something else.

"That you still love me? If you still do then why did you break up with me?" he asked.

"Yes it's true," she admitted. "But you've been keeping secrets from me. A relationship never works out if you're keeping secrets from you're partner." she looked down, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Are you talking about the times when I skipped out on our dates?" she nodded. "It was because I was helping Shikamaru out. He wanted to propose to Ino."

"Lair." she finally looked at him. "Do you think I don't know you that well?! You're lying Neji! Why?! You're still hiding something from me. All of you are! Even the simplest things, you would always tell me when something's up, but I guess things change. Even for us."

Ten walked away from him. Neji had no idea what she was talking about. Sure there were times when he would forget what he did at certain times, but he can't remember anything else after that. All he remembered were the times when he would help out Shikamaru.

* * * * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to the Uchiha. He was out breathe, as if he's been searching all day. He was only in his swim wear and obviously hasn't changed yet.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly. His day was going great so far until he showed up. Sure over the past two years they grew closer, but that doesn't mean he has to follow him everywhere.

"Sasuke, there's something wrong going on with me and the other guys!" Sasuke looked at him, confused. "What I mean is, we just realized that there are some parts of our memories that's gone missing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke! I don't remember ever asking Hinata to be my girlfriend! Neji doesn't remember a few things that's happened over the past three weeks. Shikamaru, can't remember ever getting angry at Ino or ignoring her. And Shino, as of today, he hasn't mentioned Temari. He said, he doesn't know anyone named Temari."

"Sasuke! What if we end up like Shino?! What if we end up forgetting our girlfriends?!" Sasuke just watched as he spoke. The memories being played and erased. There's only one person who can do that... Karin.

* * *

_i hope you liked it!_

_next chapter will be posted as soon as i possibly can!_

_Read and Review!! Merci!_


End file.
